Motor vehicles generally operate efficiently under consistent operating conditions and, thus, according to consistent control inputs. For example, a vehicle may attain peak fuel economy when operating at a particular highway cruising speed. However, because the driver generally operates the vehicle reactively according to changing conditions such as perceived changes in traffic, driving patterns of nearby drivers, and so on the provided manual control inputs are also reactive. Thus, the vehicle brakes, accelerates, steers, shifts, and so on as the control inputs are received in a reactive manner that may not be an optimal mode of operation. For example, when a driver operates a vehicle in traffic, the driver may provide control inputs that cyclically accelerate and decelerate the vehicle as the speed of the traffic ebbs and flows. However, decelerating the vehicle in this way is generally inefficient and causes an energy loss from the acceleration that was previously undertaken. As a result, the vehicle may suffer from difficulties such as reduced fuel economy, degraded performance, and so on when operating in traffic.